Tenten the Busybody
by TheSilverMirror
Summary: Tenten wants a sparing partner. Lee and Gai are nowhere to be found. Solution? Go find Neji. Thus, it's Meet The Hyuugas, a highly dysfunctional family where fights and drama reign supreme. Ancient foundations are about to be shaken
1. Enter the Gate

Disclaimer: I do not own, Neji, Tenten, or Hinata. I don't own any of the characters on Naruto including Naruto himself. Kishimoto-sama is responsible for their creation. I only hope that I can do these great characters justice

**-**

**I've fixed the formatting! If you're reading this right now and you've already read the chapter, **

**this is because I've fixed the formatting**

**- **

so now it's not all wierd and stuff. You can read it again if you want to

I did edit the chapter slightly.**  
**

**- **

* * *

**  
TenTen's Pov:**

**- **

The day I first decided to visit the manor, it was a sunny day in June.

The day was hot, and I was a little bit sweaty, but I felt proud of my own achievement.

I had managed to maste an incredible move, and it was of my own creation.

-

Through research and practice I had somehow learned

how to seal my weapons into scrolls.

With just a bit of my own blood, and a quick swipe of my hand,

I can send weapon hurling at an opponent with incredible speed and accuracy.

With two scrolls, the number of weapons doubles, and with a bit of chakara string,

I can create a trap of steel on the ground and send the already thrown weapons

back into attack mode repeatedly.

In this manner, creating a deadly whirlwind of steel, I felt confident

that I had become more than a match for any of the guys on my team.

-

Unfortunately, on that day, both of my team mates were busy.

Ever since Lee somehow managed to learn a move before any of us,

even our team prodigy,

Gai-sensei has been giving him special attention.

Early in the morning before I could even open my eyes, those two would be up and running.

They must have traveled great distances outside of this village,

because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find them.

This left me with only one other option…Hyuuga Neji.

-

Back then, I still didn't know him very well. We got along ok, for the most part, but

we never really interacted that much. I suppose he considered both of us to be weaker than him,

too pathetic to bother with at all… A guy who couldn't do ninjutsu or genjutsu,

and a girl who's only skills were to hurl metal around and create chakara strings.

He must have been pretty upset when he found out who had been placed on his team.

-

But of course, he never really showed any reaction…he hardly did back then.

I remember he once told me that on the day his father died

he promised that he would never show expressions of grief again.

The sad thing was, I don't think he could ever find much to be happy about either…

He had always preferred to be alone.

During the academy days, he threw himself into training and study.

Getting stronger was his way of coping…I guess.

He eventually lost the ability to express happiness as well.

I promised him that someday I would help him learn how to express his feelings.

-

His reply was, "What's the point. Emotions are useless to a shinobi."

-

I don't know why, but that statement made me sad, so I angrily retorted:

-

"Shinobi without emotions turn into nothing but heartless killers."

-

"But that is what we are…We are trained to be killers. That is what we do.

Any person who does not understand that

should not become a ninja."

-

Those answers as well as the complete calm manner to which he made those statements

struck a bit of fear into my heart.

That was why I was so hesitantly standing

outside the doorway to the Hyuuga manor, on that sunny day.

-

I was incredibly nervous. I had never really met a Hyuuga before Neji…

I didn't know if all his family members were going to be like that or not.

And I was going to attempt to practice a move that I had just mastered

against one who seemed to view life as a killer so lightly.

What sane girl _wouldn't _be just a little bit frightened?

-

I've always believed in fate. Divination is my second hobby (besides practicing with weapons that is).

Some people have asked me why I believe in fate…

and the reason is simple.

Miracles and tragedies happen everyday, things unlikely to occur still happen, because it's destiny.

If destiny did not exist…then why out of all the Hyuugas in the manor that day,

was it Hyuuga Hinata who ran out at that exact moment

looking as if her feelings were crushed by a monster.

-

In truth, it was because of her story that I was brave enough to even step inside that place.

Much less commit the actions I would subsequently commit.

My anger got the better of me, and today I am thankful.

Otherwise who knows what course history would have taken…

And that destiny decided to give poor Hinata an ability that she never had before,

just proves that some things in life are meant to happen.

As shy as she was back then, that she was able to pour her heart out

to a complete stranger,

no matter how badly she stuttered the words...

I still consider a miracle.

-

I was standing in front of the door when it suddenly swung open.

The speed of the swing, plus my own nervousness, prevented me from dodging it.

As such, it hit me smack in the face…

it hurt, but I was more stunned than in pain.

I fell down in a heap, and I think I might have even lost consciousness for all of three seconds.

But the next thing I knew

was that I was lying on the ground,

with an incredibly adorable girl crouched above my head,

staring at me through tear-filled crystal eyes.

-

"S-Semimasen, Gomenasai…I'm so sorry. I d-d-didn't mean t-t-to…I…I…I'm s-so sorry.

Please forgive me…and p-p-please, d-don't t-t-t-t-ell my fa-a-f-ather. G-Gomen"

-

"Ai yah, kami-sama!

Would you please stop saying you're sorry?"

-

The girl looked about as frightened and nervous as a small mouse. Her fingers were twitching constantly…

and if I didn't know any better I would have thought she was going to do a henge.

As I got up off the floor, I dusted my self off lightly.

-

I noticed that _she _was still on the ground, kowtowing as if her life depended on it.

-

It felt so awkward.

Even now, I still get a sweat-drop every time I remember this incident.

-

"G-Gomenasai…please don't tell my o-ot-t-tousan. He's already s-s-so angry with me…

I th-th-think that… I think I…he m-might even…oh please don't tell my father.

I beg of you…"

-

"Hey, hey…calm down…it's going to be alright." I said.

Bending down, I tried to help her stand up, but she wouldn't budge.

-

"P-P-Promise me y-you won't t-t-tell, my fa-father."

-

"Okay, I promise. But only if you tell me…

why you're so scared.

Why are you so scared of your own father?"

-

I myself was an orphan. Truth to tell, being such wasn't even all that uncommon in a ninja village.

However, growing up I still sometimes wished I _had _a father.

And to me, a father was certaily not supposed to be someone you feared

in such a way that you would kowtow before a complete stranger.

-

Wasn't he supposed to be someone you loved, who loved you in return?

Wasn't he supposed to be someone who comforted you, and encouraged you as you grew?

For me, this was what a father was supposed to be.

-

And yet for this girl, that someone was the very source of her unhappiness.

I was curious…fustrated, and a little confused all at the same time.

So I picked her up off the ground,

a little bit forcibly perhaps,

and dusted her off like I did myself earlier.

I set her in front of me, and decided to act like any big sister would.

-

"Now tell me. What's the matter? Why do you seem to hate your father so much?"

-

At this her eyes widened, she blinked, and then loudly exclaimed.

"Oh no! I d-don't h-hate him! I couldn't…He…He…"

At this, she started to bow her head except this time with tears in her eyes.

-

"He t-thinks I'm w-weak. I'm t-too weak to be a-an H-Hyuuga.

He d-doesn't l-love me.

He thinks I'm…useless."

-

At this, she begans to really sob. I felt so bad for her.

I felt even madder at this father of hers, but that wasn't important at the time.

But I felt uncomfortable with her in front of me acting like that,

so I told her to buck up and stop crying.

Her face tilted up again, and she stared at me.

She seemed to be looking a little too hard

and so...

-

"What? Is there something on my face?"

-

I touched my forehead…and it felt a little bit sticky for some reason.

I took my hand away, and realized that my head was bleeding.

I didn't feel pain at all…well, much pain anyways.

But of course, head wounds always bleed the most…

-

"Oh, I'm sorry! A-a-and I-I'm c-clumsy as well...!

This is all m-my f-fault! I'm so sorry…y-you can tell my father.

I-It's y-your right…as a g-guest…I-I…I deserve to be punished."

-

"Oh sheesh, for crying out loud. Fine. Take me to him then.

I'll tell him. But he won't punish you. Why would he? It was an accident!"

-

"Y-Y-You…d-don't know my f-father."

-

"Geez, what a… If he thinks he's going to touch one hair on your head, you just watch me.

I'm going to tell him just how bad of a father he is to make you so afraid of him.

Nobody should be punished for something that's only an accident.

If he's anything like my team mate Hyuuga Neji, then I think I can handle him.

After all, I've handled _that _guy for a whole year now.

Come on... Hey, now what's the matter?"

-

"I-I…I j-just r-remembered…f-father's training with…c-cousin Neji today.

He's your… t-team mate!?"

-

"Yeah… he's the reason why I'm here in the first place!

And I have to admit, that guy's kind of creepy. But don't worry. I can handle him.

We even practiced together and he hasn't killed me yet.

I have to try a new move on him…

-

Don't be scared. If worse comes to worse, I'll protect you.

If either one of them dares try anything, they'll be sorry! Believe it!"

-

I honestly don't know where that expression popped out of.

Maybe I had heard it from somewhere before,

or maybe I had accidentally heard a particularly loudmouthed baka say it before

without noticing and somehow it stuck in my head coming out at that exact moment.

But it was strange.

Right after I said thosewords…somehow her entire face just changed.

It was like she was a completely different person.

-

With a brand new determined expression, she picked her head up.

She seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion within herself, as she marched towards the doorway.

Standing at the entrance of the doorway, she looked back at me and said, "Come."

And so I followed her through.

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** **-**

This chapter has two main purposes,

a) to get the characterizations down

b) to expand upon the relationships as I see it,

at least between the members of Team Gai, at this point in time.

-

The timing of the story is prior to the chuunin exams.

-

Hopefully I'm setting this up in a way that,

it doesn't seem _that _unlikely to have happened.

-

Minorly, I also wish to explore the possibility of different interactions,

such as the interaction between Hinata and Tenten.

-

Tenten's personality as it is portrayed here

is based off of the databook's description of her as being a "busybody",

hence the title.

-

I want people to tell me if I've done this okay so far...

if it seems at all likely that these characters would act this way if they were put into these situations

-

Please review my humble fanfic!!

I know it's not that good, but if you can just tell me where it sucks

Even flames are welcome!

* * *


	2. Courtyard

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. They belong to their original creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Please review. Arigatou.

* * *

**Recap  
**-**  
**

With a determined expression, she marched to the doorway. She looked back at me, and asked, "Come." And I followed her through. But before I entered, I asked for her name.

"Hinata." She said quietly.

"And my name is Tenten. It's nice to meet you." The small girl looked up at me and gave me a shy smile. Her adorableness made me smile in return. Kawaii.  
-

**The Courtyard**

**Third person's POV:  
-**

**- **

How do I describe this to you, the abode of the Hyuugas clan? If any of you have ever seen a picture of the inside of the Forbidden Palace in China, or even been there yourself…then

you will have some idea of what the Hyuuga manor looks like in style. As for what it felt like… it _was _a Forbidden Palace. While flowers seemed to have been lovingly planted, and

imaginary rock structures arranged to artistic perfection… the air around seemed stiff, and cold…almost as dense as a grave. It was as if nothing living was here…except that Tenten

knew better. She followed Hinata down a long corridor hall, and looked up at the ceiling that resembled a pagoda. There were pictures depicting the various Hyuuga styles of attack.

Famous pictures of legends of the clan…epic battles fought long ago by Hinata and Neji's ancestors lined the places where the greenish marble poles met the jagged red roof.

_- _

She continued to follow the small girl in front of her as she passed by various buildings and structures. Finally, as they got closer to the center of the compound, the sounds of fighting

drifted to her ears. The whizzing sounds of chakara connecting could not be mistaken, and it was towards that direction that the two were headed. The closer they got to the sound

and the fight…the more nervous Hinata appeared to get. As the image of two figures in the distance dancing around a large central courtyard became clearer to Tenten's eyes,

Hinata's expression of determination became even more waned. At a certain point, a large wave of chakara was emitted by the larger of the two figures, and the smaller one was

knocked back. But that one got quickly onto his feet and the fighting began again.

_-_

For some reason, at a certain distance, she suddenly stopped walking. Tenten was surprised at the unexpected ceasing of motion and crashed into Hinata's back, exclaiming loudly

only to be shushed by the younger girl.

_-_

"Tenten-san. We should not disturb them until they are done. Would you like a cup of tea? I can make you some from the herbs in the garden…"

_-_

"It's ok…Hinata. I want to watch this battle." As she said this, Tenten moved slightly closer to the action. As she was doing so, she kept herself slightly hidden by the shadows of the

pagoda roof. Keeping an eye on the movements of the two, she silently took out two of her scrolls, and readied them for action. Hinata was slightly curious, but as she did not know

the true purpose of the scrolls, she did not know what the older girl was about to do. Tenten stood there waiting for an opportunity. In a moment, that opportunity came.

_-_

Hyuuga Neji had a lot riding on the battle that day. It was his first time in a match against his uncle, Hiashi, who was the head of the Main House. This was a man who he had secretly

hated practically his whole life…ever since the day of his father's death. Hiashi had requested this match long ago, on the day of his graduation, to test the strength of his young

nephew. He had heard of Neji's accomplishments coming out first in his entire class, and wished to see how talented he really was against a true opponent. But up till now Neji had

always refused, because Hiashi could not grant his own request. He wanted to learn one of the attacks that were strictly forbidden to be taught to a Branch Member. His uncle had

initially adamantly refused. However…that day he decided that, should Neji somehow manage to defeat him, Hiashi would show him one of the moves.

_- _

The fight had been going on longer than Hiashi expected. This surprised and pleased him. He only wished that Hinata were half as strong. Contrary to popular belief, it was not that he

did not love his daughter. What father does not love his own child? But for him, what she represented…was the day that his own brother was forced to die on his behalf. It didn't help

that she was not a particularly strong ninja. For Hiashi, his eldest daughter represented his own weakness…a weakness that cost him his brother's life.

-

Hyuuga Neji had incredible talent. That he was only a Branch member was a shame but it could not be helped. These words could be heard whispered among all the clan, even in the

Main House. However, fate or heaven's design was not something you could challenge… And this was what he was fighting against. He didn't know if a person could decide his own

fate, or if a path could be predicted based on a toss of tea leaves. Like his female team mate, he believed in fate. But for him this belief was negative. Secretly he had always wished

that something or someone would prove him wrong. But at that moment…as of yet…

-

He was running out of stamina. His uncle was good…not that he had expected anything less. Still, he refused to give into destiny just yet; he wanted to at least prove his worth.

Because of this, his last movements contained an extra burst of speed and accuracy that made his uncle's eyes widen slightly in amazement. Finally, one hit connected… But it was

only a minor chakara point. In that instant the battle was decided. Despite being able to make that one hit…it was all he could do. Twenty seconds later, he lost.

-

The moment Hiashi's final hit connected…a strange thing happened. Perhaps the strangest thing was that neither one of the Hyuugas had noticed the two girls coming and took note of

it in their minds. Perhaps it was that neither one had taken these two into consideration as a source of danger. They were only girls after all…and one of them being Hinata, the

weakest in the entire clan. Most likely however, it was due to the unexpected intensity of the battle that was just fought, and this was what Tenten was counting on. Right before that

last moment, when she suspected that all his focus was being put on Neji, Tenten made her attack. Even she herself admits that her course of action was somewhat suicidal. But

nevertheless she had always trusted in fate with a smile, and unlike with her Hyuuga team mate, destiny seemed often to favor her. Perhaps that was why Hiashi did not notice the kunai

coming at him until it was just within range of his ultimate defense. As it was…before Neji could even give a warning shout, Hiashi performed the first move that came to his mind in

that errant second...the Kaiten. The weapons flew back at their owner…and a dangerous few would have hit _her _flesh had it not been for the chakara strings connected to them. As it

was, she quickly sent the weapons hurling back towards the older Hyuuga with all her might. At this point however, the element of surprise was lost, and the pieces of metal were

easily dodged. Tenten stepped out of the shadows of the pagoda with a tiny grin on her face.

-

"That was so close! I would have gotten you with at least one kunai if it hadn't been for that move you just did. Wow! Can Neji do that yet?"

-

Hiashi didn't know what to think. Who was this _girl _that dared to attack directly the head of the Hyuuga clan? Did she not know that doing so could cause her own death easily? It

was at this moment that he saw Hinata hiding in the corner. In an instant he came to the conclusion that _she _was at fault somehow. So he shouted towards his daughter:

-

"Hinata. Who is this girl, and what is she doing in the compound? Answer me."

-

The poor girl was so scared all she could do was stutter hopelessly, "I…I…She…I…"

-

Ironically, it was Neji that saved her. "Uncle…she's my team mate. Her name is Tenten and she was probably just testing you. Please do not take offense at her actions. I will talk to

her after this. She should not have come in at all." At this, he glared at Hinata with his chilling white eyes. This made her frightened her so badly, she almost ran off crying… if it had not

been for Tenten who grabbed her left arm and gave her a look that told her not to be afraid.

-

"Oi!" she said in a quiet but firm tone, "Stop being so mean you two. It's not her fault. I came in here because I wanted to train with Neji. She invited me in for tea. What's so wrong

with that?"

-

"People outside the clan are not allowed into the compound without direct permission from a member of the Main House. You have violated that rule in coming here."

-

"I hate to be disrespectful Hiashi-sama, but I did come here with permission. If Hinata is your daughter than she's the heir of the Main House is she not?"

-

This silently impressed Hiashi. That she at such a young age knew of both his name and the title of his daughter interested him. Most girls like her were more interested in clothes,

flowers and pretty baubles than politics. Even those few who choose to become kunoichi nevertheless remained uninterested in the happenings amongst the clans. That she knew of

both his face and name, and was able to assess the status of the people around her immediately drew his attention. That even knowing this, she attacked him, made him wonder at her

sanity. Nevertheless she amused him. And it was true that if Hinata had invited her in, then she was not in violation of the rule. Therefore he decided to let her remain. Perhaps having

another female companion around would help his own daughter gain some spine. As these thoughts were passing through his head, he looked at Hinata. Her white marble eyes still

refused to meet his as she had her head tilted downwards towards her connected hands. The other girl seemed to be giving her words of encouragement for which Hinata looked up

for every so often. But she refused to place her eyes on the father who seemed to respect her less than a mere stranger. For this reason she could not see the pained look on his face,

or the expression of anger, frustration and worry on the face of her cousin.

-

Neji had never seen anyone speak to his uncle in the manner this girl was now. Although it was not in precisely a disrespecting tone, nevertheless it seemed to ignore the known fact

that Hiashi was not only the head of the Main House, but was one who even he was unable to beat in combat. That she unwittingly gave him what he wanted at his own expense, with

the performance of the Kaiten. Nevertheless he was worried that this would cause more trouble than he needed. He was already disheartened by his loss of the battle. Despite his best

effort he was only able to hit his uncle once. For this reason, you could say at that moment, he was not in the best of moods.

He brushed himself off of the courtyard floor. His injuries were enough that it took him a bit of effort, but not so much that he wasn't able to stand. His uncle turned towards him and

spoke.

-

"Neji, you did well today. The young have the duty to surpass the old. It is my wish that one day you will defeat me. Now, as for your female team mate I see that she has quite a bit of

courage in her. And as she has said…she has not precisely violated the rule. I have decided that she can stay."

-

At this, Tenten seemed to be giving a peace sign in the background.

-

"However, you and Hinata are to make sure she does not wander to places she does not belong. You are dismissed. I have a meeting with the elders I must attend." After saying this,

he left.

-

Three young ninjas stood silently in the center of the courtyard.

-

* * *

Author's Note: 

So there, I made another chapter. I got the idea that the Hyuuga manor might look somewhat like the imperial palace in China because for some odd reason that just felt right to me. In addition the figthing style of the Hyuugas are from the same country. I happen to be from there too, even though I live in the United States. And I've been back there every other summer since I was 12. My descriptions are based on what I remember seeing from the four times I've actually gone to the Forbidden Palace. Although, it's not quite as forbidden anymore with it's billion or so tourists ever year. Heh.


	3. The Birth of a Plan

Disclaimer/Author's note:  
I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series of Naruto on which all of this is based. I do not know Kishimoto, so I have not asked him personally if I could do this or not. If anybody out there actually does know him, feel free to give me his phone number. Otherwise, what else can you expect me to do besides put in this darn disclaimer?

* * *

**Recap**

-

"Neji, you did well today. The young have the duty to surpass the old. It is my wish that one day you will defeat me. Now, as for your female team mate I see that she has quite a bit of courage in her. And as she has said…she has not precisely violated the rule. I have decided that she can stay."

-

At this, Tenten seemed to be giving a peace sign in the background.

-

"However, you and Hinata are to make sure she does not wander to places she does not belong. You are dismissed. I have a meeting with the elders I must attend." After saying this,

he left.

-

The three young ninjas stood silently in the center of the courtyard.

--------------------

**Tenten's POV**

**- **

So there I was, standing in the center of the Hyuuga manor courtyard waiting for Neji to say something. I hadn't seen him in a while, and with Gai-sensei training Lee I suppose this

was what he had been up to…perfecting his proficiency in the style of his own clan. I didn't have a clan, so I had no such luxury of someone to train with me. I had to practice on the

trees and the animals in the forest. Some such as the rabbits provided good sources of food. Otherwise it was just pointless destruction of wild life…but of course it wasn't entirely

pointless after all. I had invented a new move that I could call my own. How many ninja, even shinobi could boost of such an accomplishment? I only wished that someone would

acknowledge my effort and achievement. Gai-sensei or even Lee would have been a better source of encouragement, but for some reason I came here. I guess because for me, the

acknowledgment of a prodigy would have been worth more. Or maybe it was because I was too impatient to wait for the other two members of the team to come back from their

daily morning ritual…but nevertheless, there I was. But I was about to be sorely disappointed.

-

"Tenten," I waited expectantly. "I do not want to train with you today. Please…just go home."

-

So it was all for nothing. There I was expecting some kind of congratulations. I had managed to catch someone off guard, a Hyuuga and the head of the clan at that. Even _he _seemed

to be somewhat impressed by my effort, and yet here was Neji…as calm and callous as ever, denying me even my humble request for a spar. But I understood…after all that fight

with his uncle was intense.

-

"It's cause you're tired right? It's ok. We won't train then. But I don't want to go home just yet. This place is far too interesting. What was that move your uncle did back there? It

was really amazing."

-

"I don't know how you managed to do it but...by some luck you did manage to catch Hiashi-sama off guard. I suppose I should thank you. Otherwise I might never have been able to

see the Kaiten up close." At this, he paused. He had an intense look of concentration on his face…as if he was trying extra hard to remember something. After a long silent moment of

this, his face turned angry.

-

"It's no use. I still can't duplicate it… Tenten, you should go home now. Have Hinata-sama to show you to the door. You shouldn't dawdle around here too much. This isn't

somewhere you want to stay for long."

-

At this point my disappointment turned to anger. It was luck. Mere luck that I somehow managed to catch a great Hyuuga off guard. It had nothing to do with my skill. It had nothing

to do with my timing. It was all just pure luck. That was how he saw it. And then after telling me that, he dared to ask me to just leave. Just leave, after coming all the way here, getting

my head banged against the door, all I got was a compliment on my exceptional luck! He didn't ask me where I learned that attack, didn't ask me how I was doing, he didn't even ask

me if I wanted some tea like Hinata... I felt almost hurt. Although I suppose I shouldn't have. This was Neji after all...he wasn't much of a people's person. However...Hiashi-sama had

already given me permission to remain. _He _was the head of the house, not the grumpiest member of Team Gai. I wasn't about to just listen to him. And I was definitely _not _going to

leave."

-

"Why should I leave? Just because _you _say I should? What gives you the right to just order me out like some common servant? Your uncle said I could stay. Who are you to decide

that I can't?" I guess I must have looked pretty angry, because Hinata who was standing beside me squeezed my arm lightly.

-

"Tenten-san. I-It's okay. P-please don't be angry with N-Neji nii-san. He's j-just, upset. I-I'll give you a t-tour…just f-follow me."

-

"Hinata-sama. You shouldn't let her wander around. You don't know how she is. She's a no good busybody who often puts her nose into places where she doesn't belong. She has a

tendency to get into trouble. Her nature forces her to be far too curious. Her sense of self-preservation are far worse than that of the average kunoichi. You should be able to tell that

by her actions so far."

-

If I hadn't been mad before, that statement would have made me boil! As it was, I was beyond pissed. No longer was this just about me not getting my way, he was outright _insulting_

me!

-

"Teme-yarou! Damn you Neji! I trained hard before this day, just so I could master this move so I could train against _you._ If it hadn't been for that crazy chakara spiny thing your

uncle did I would have even gotten _him _with it…whom _you _could barely even _touch. _It seems, _you _can't even _do _that defensive manuever, and you dare mock me to my face? And

as if I wasn't even here! I'd say your sense of self-preservation are far worse than my own!"

-

"That...was mere luck. I… And my statement was not meant to be insulting…it was simply the truth. However, you can take it like that if you wish. Just leave this place and don't

come back. You'll be happier for it." At this, he turned around. I was _not _going to take this. Even if I had to place a kunai in his back, I _would _be getting some respect. I wasn't going

to let him just wave me away like an insignificant spec. Because of those thoughts, I re-rolled my scrolls from which my weapons had been re-sealed into earlier. I swore I'd show _him _

luck. I was about to do my attack again, when Neji spoke.

-

"Oh…and by the way. That "chakara spiny thing" my uncle did earlier. That was a move of the Main House called the Kaiten. It's name means to return the heavens, and it is not just

any defensive maneuver. It is the Hyuuga clan's ultimate defense. Branch house members aren't allowed to be taught it. However that doesn't mean I will simply fall to your attack."

-

There was a difference in the attack styles? At the time, I did not know this. I hardly knew much about the Hyuugas. I knew only what I had read from various sources, and research I

had done into this clan before I even came here. However, though I knew about the separation of the family into the two Houses…Main and Branch. I only knew that this difference

distinguished between those who could become important future leaders in the clan and those who would always remain mere soldiers in the line of battle. Before that day I had always

assumed that this was the main source of his inner anger. And I thought that I understood to some degree. However...

-

I asked this of Neji, and I told him what I knew…and he laughed morbidly.

-

"You think that's all there is to it? I only wished such were true." At this he paused, and soon seemed to have decided upon a course of action. "I suppose I should show you

something. You are most likely bound to see it eventually anyways. And you will ask, and plague me with your incessant questions. You always do." At this, his hands went to his

forehead protector, and he removed it. He turned around, and that was when I first saw it. A distinguishing mark in a peculiar pattern, standing out on his brow…it didn't look that ugly

to me, but I suppose for him it was hideous. Of course it made me curious, and he was right, I would ask questions. As I did then, I asked him what it was.

-

"This mark is on the forehead of every Branch member in this compound. From the day we are born, our destiny is decided…and on the fourth year every child that does not belong

to the Main House is branded like cattle and has to suffer tremendous pain. That is not all. With this," and he gestured towards his forehead while looking at the timid Hyuuga girl

besides me, "Even _she _could kill me with just a thought."

-

At this, I felt shocked. I looked to my right. Hinata had a pained expression on her face, and I could see that she wanted to say something, so I gave her a bit of encouragement in the

form of a nudge. What _was_ this all about?

-

"I…I…but I… Neji nii-san, I c-can't do it. Th-th-the seal…I c-can't remember it."

-

At this, both Neji and I gave her a curious look.

-

"t-t-tousan, he t-t-t-tried, t-to, t-teach me, but. I…I c-can't remember it at all."

-

Neji doesn't look like he believed her…but never the less _I _gave her the benefit of a doubt. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly, much less kill a person. She was so unlike Neji. I

remembered wondering how distantly they were related. I hadn't known at the time that they were practically brother and sister.

-

At her words, Neji seemed to ponder this statement. "Nevertheless…you will learn it. It is required in order for you to become heir. And I don't resent you for this... it was decided

by fate, not you."

-

"That's right. It's not her fault. So would you quit blaming her for everything? Besides…just because you can't be _taught _the ability…doesn't mean that you can't learn it yourself,

right? I'm sure there must be some way to"

-

"What do you think I've been trying to do? Why did you think I've struggled this hard all these years in the academy? My goal...ever since that day my father died has been to learn all

of the moves and abilities of the Main House. My goal…is to prove that this system is worthless! That all their efforts are for nothing! I can become more than they could ever be,

despite _this_. And my father's death was also..." At this, he seemed to stop himself. I believe that at that point, he had spoken more about this to me than to anyone else outside of the

clan. In truth, I had ever even heard him speak this much. So for that to have happened...to me, was another small miracle. Before my eyes, the look upon his face was one that I

cannot erase from my mind even to this day. It was a look of anguish, and helplessness. I didn't know what to do. I think Hinata too, was staring at him in sorrow. I cannot say how

she felt, because I am not her, and I will never be.

-

Even though I was still kind of mad at him. That he considered me a bad kunoichi had made me angry and sad at the same time. However at that moment what I wanted to do more

than anything...was to help him. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was right. I was a busybody. That was a part of my personality. I'm incredibly curious by nature, always

asking a million questions, and researching into the questions that I couldn't find the answers to immediately myself. But I also believe, that I have a kind heart. This is what the people

at the orphanage had told me when I was younger, and it was something I have always believed of myself. Was it true? I don't know. But at that moment, I decided that I was going to

help him... unfortunately to my chagrin, it was going to be in a way that proved him right. I am a busybody kunoichi with nothing better to do with my time and no sense of caution for

any respectable ninja worth a damn. I always hated it when he was right about these kinds of things...sometimes I still do. But if it wasn't for this aspect of my personality, I would

have never risked my life to do what I was about to do next.

-

"Neji…I don't really know you that well. Even after the year we've spent as team mates, I still somehow feel as if we're strangers. But because we're strangers, you don't have the

right to order me around. I don't care about your past…even though I think I can understand you better now. However…I will help you. Don't think that just because I'm a girl I'm

useless. You were right earlier…I _don't _have enough caution for a ninja. But you shouldn't worry about me...not that you ever do. I'm going to help you by being exactly what you

accused me of Neji. And there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me... Or at least not when I have my protector Hinata around." At this, I clamped one arm around the girl next

to me who was looking like she was about to choke.

-

"Tenten…just what are you planning to do?"

-

At this, I grinned mischievously. "Now _that_, is a secret."

-

* * *

- 

Second Author's Note: (Do people get annoyed at me or even _read _these for that matter?)

I know...it's incredibly horrible, I'm such a terrible writer. Heh. Well you can bash me all you want! Flames welcome! Heh. Well anywayz...

If anybody knows where that last quote came from and went "That's!" Then I don't even need a second disclaimer. If you go, "I think I remember that from somewhere, can't remember where." Or, have no clue. Then search Slayers and Xellos on Google and you'll find out everything. Great series, I own all three seasons on DVD. Okay now, ja ne.


	4. Forbidden Spells

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto. It's a manga series that also happened to get turned into an anime series, and the original author is a man named Masashi Kishimoto-sama. You would think this was obvious since it's fanfiction. Heh. Oh, and please read and review. Arigatougusaimasu

* * *

- 

**Recap**

-

"Neji…I don't really know you that well. Even after the year we've spent as team mates, I still somehow feel as if we're strangers. But because we're strangers, you don't have the

right to order me around. I don't care about your past…even though I think I can understand you better now. However…I will help you. Don't think that just because I'm a girl I'm

useless. You were right earlier…I _don't _have enough caution for a ninja. That's exactly why I'm going to do what I'm about to do now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

-

"Tenten…just what are you planning to do?"

-

At this, I grinned mischievously. "Now _that_ is a secret."

-

"You know my uncle told me to prevent you from wandering into places you don't belong. I have a duty to prevent you from getting yourself into trouble."

-

I gave that statement a ponder, and then replied, "Well then..." and with this I turned to Hinata, who once again looked like she wanted to sink into the floor, "You and I will just have

to go, to all the places your Neji-niisan _can't_." I stuck my tongue out at Neji, I was being childish, I know. But at that moment I had an idea, and I certainly wasn't going to let _him _

stop me from attempting to carry it out. Sure it might be illegal to do so…who knows how much trouble I would have got into...if I had gotten caught. But in the end Neji would have

something he desired his whole life. The chance to perform some forbidden spells.

* * *

**In Search of Forbidden Spells**

**Third person's POV:**

**- **

Tenten's plan was actually rather simple. She almost wondered why no other Branch member Hyuuga ever thought of it before. Tenten was fairly sure that these Hyuuga moves that

had taken centuries to develop did not just come out of thin air. At some point and at some time, one of the Hyuuga ancestors when practicing different styles and jutsus most likely

stumbled upon the methods to which they all used now…or at least, certain members. Now, from her knowledge in the research field, every aspect of ninja art had two methods of

being learned. The first method was through being taught by someone who already knew the art. The second method was through reading from books or scrolls. In her mind, the more

powerful the art of the ninja, the more time and effort was required for it to come about…unless some greater power was involved and she was fairly certain this was not the case with

the Hyuugas. After all, even forbidden jutsus were written into scrolls. Now if she could just find the place where the Hyuugas kept the scrolls for the house-restricted moves… She

had her own secret spell.

-

As Neji stood in the courtyard from which the two girls had just departed, he wondered if she was going to do what he thought she was going to do. And he wondered why. Why

would this girl, who she herself said he was a stranger to, risk her own life in attempting to steal the secrets of the Hyuuga clan…for him? It wasn't as if something like this had never

been tried before…it had. Only, the last time the person was caught and beaten within an inch of his life. Some people believe Neji to be a cruel person. He was not. He didn't like to

see other people suffer any more than he had to… and Tenten… He ran. He wasn't going to let her do this. He wasn't going to let her get hurt for his sake. He felt that, like Hinata,

Tenten was far too naïve. He had told her that staying around this place too long would not be good for her. Of course, she wouldn't listen. Except now she wasn't going to get into

trouble simply due to her own curiosity. She was going to because she wanted to help him. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

-

Tenten already knew what Neji was going to do. So by this time she herself was running too. As well as dragging poor Hinata behind her. She had asked the young Hyuuga heir if such

a library existed, and loll and behold, it did. After using quite a few tactical kunai of words targeted at the girl's conscience and heart…which really were about the size of a barn, they

were now both in on the plan. After coming to the conviction that this was the right thing to do, and being slightly more courageous with the older girl's support, Hinata felt for the first

time in her life that she was going to be useful. This feeling she treasured more than anything. For her, she had always been plagued with an unconscious burden of guilt and

insufficiency. This was going to be her first step towards change. Ever since the day she saw a young boy her own age shout out "Believe it," in the face of incredible adversity and the

cruelty of her classmates who laughed in his face, she felt that she herself should have the courage to change. She just never knew where to start. Perhaps, she thought, this was a

chance…one chance to prove to herself that she was strong enough inside…and truly worthy of such a transformation. With these thoughts, she no longer felt that she was being

dragged by the strange girl with two buns in her hair. She felt herself running along with Tenten as they raced past various Hyuugas with blank stares. She could see, with her

Byakugan, that her cousin was behind them and catching up. With a determined glare, she sped up a bit and they went faster than before. Soon they were at the entrance of the inner

central court. Two Hyuuga guards were standing there looking impenetrable. Hinata felt a little scared, but Tenten wasn't. She marched right up to the two guards, but before she

could even open her mouth Hinata was besides her and giving the two guards the fiercest look she could muster. And they opened the door right away. After all…despite everything,

she _was _still the heir. They could tell, any Hyuuga could tell if a person was being dragged against their will. Hinata, was no longer being dragged…she was determined to become an

instrument of change.

-

For a moment, he thought he would catch up before the gate. He didn't realize how fast Tenten was. He knew that his own speed was better than hers, but he never bothered to

access how much. It was too late to regret this, and he cursed himself. If only I didn't hesitate, he thought…and at this he realized that the moment of hesitation was due to nothing else

but his own selfishness. He wanted her to find those scrolls…because such would further his own goals. But now… silently as he watched the huge door close…he prayed to

kami-sama that they would not get caught. If Tenten-san got hurt because of him, or even killed … he would never be able to forgive himself. All he hoped was that whatever luck she

had been blessed with earlier, it still remained with her now.

-

On other side of the gate, Tenten and Hinata were walking quietly. The silence was almost eerie. Tenten wondered where all the other Main House members were. She asked this of Hinata and her reply was:

-

"Father's in a meeting with the elders now. They're all in the west wing. I…don't know what they're talking about …I've never really asked."

How much more perfect could it get? All the Main House members were distracted by the meeting. Evidently, that "luck" was still holding, and quite well at that. The library happened

to be located in the central wing of the inner section. This was where they were headed.

-

The library was located in the darkest section, and there was a good reason why. Unlike people with normal eyes, Hyuugas with their Byakugan need a lot less light to read. Thus by

design, the location kept people from stealing any secrets from the Main House. Of course, the entrance gate was what kept Branch members out mostly. But in addition to that, there

was a seal placed at the entrance to the room disallowing any scrolls within the library from getting out. Information must be either copied by hand, or read on the spot, such which

could not be done in near complete darkness without a Byakugan. Fortunately for Tenten, she had Hinata's help. But for the final step of copying…her secret art would be revealed.

Quietly, she watched the shadowy figure of the young Hyuuga girl shift about. They were searching for two scrolls in particular, one for the Kaiten, and another for a combat move she

had heard about before and was quite sure that such a powerful move would be among those never taught to the Branch House…the 64 hands of Hakke. So in essence, one ultimate

defense, and another sure-fire attack, and soon both scrolls were found.

-

The two scrolls were placed side by side on the dark and musty carpeted floor. Hinata now watched as Tenten unrolled each scroll. She could not see the words, wondered Hinata,

so how was she going to copy them? After both scrolls were unrolled, the white eyed girl stood watching, her eyes full of curiosity. Tenten then took out the two scrolls which she had

used earlier for her attack. She bit her finger hard enough for a bit of blood to come out, and quickly swiped her hand across both of her own scrolls as she unrolled those as well.

With a poof and a slight clang, dozens of weapons fell out of the scrolls. The carpeting on the floor helped to muffle the sound a bit, so it was not as loud as it otherwise would have

been. After doing a quick hand seal, Tenten gave a "Kai!" and the weapons all disappeared, but strangely enough so did the words on the two scrolls. Gesturing towards Hinata, she

got her to help as they placed in order from top to bottom, the scroll for the Kaiten, and a blank weapons scroll, a scroll for the 64 hands of Hakke and another blank scroll

underneath that one. Doing another hand seal and then…Tenten placed both her hands on top of the first two scrolls at the same time, right hand on the scroll detailing the Kaiten and

the left on her own blank weapons scroll. Hinata stared in wonder as the words on the Kaiten scroll somehow transferred onto the scroll that was once the weapons scroll Tenten had

used in battle. Now there were two separate scrolls, one that was the original, and the other one a copy. Biting her hand again, Tenten marked her own scroll again with her blood and

the words changed. Amazingly, it now looked exactly like what it had been before…a scroll with kanji for various weapons written on it. She did the same procedure with the other

scroll, and then asked quietly for Hinata to place the original scrolls back to where they belonged as she smugly placed her two weapons scrolls back into their own two slots. She

grinned widely and excitedly whispered,

-

"It worked, it worked!"

-

And thus the first part of the secret plan is revealed. The two girls quickly slipped out of the room, tensing slightly at the entrance where the guarding seal was placed. But alas, for

Tenten's strangely blessed self, the seal did not activate at all. Both of them ran back to the central courtyard giggling like crazy. If any of the other Main House members had been

there to witness it at the time, they would have been suspicious. Oh well, what they don't know can't hurt them. And thus the first part of Tenten's plan has been revealed. The only

question now is…what's next?

* * *


	5. Mysterious Tides

Discaimer:

Me? Own a famous manga series that's popular around the world? Pft, I wish. Ain't ever gonna happen. As it is, I'm happy enough for the people that have reviewed my fic so far. Give you all candy if I ever met'cha. I know I'm not that great of a writter, but my half-baked ideas are a dime a dozen. So if it's not too much trouble, could you review and help improve the writting of this poor pathetic soul? Onegaishimasu? I'd be eternally grateful. In addition it actually makes me motivated enough to update. Sometimes I'm about as lazy as Shikamaru when it comes to these kinds of things.

----------------------------------------

**Changing Fate  
**

-----

And thus the first part of the secret plan is revealed. The two girls

quickly slipped out of the room, tensing slightly at the entrance where the

guarding seal was placed. But alas, for Tenten's strangely blessed self, the

seal did not activate at all. Both of them ran back to the central courtyard

giggling like crazy. If any of the other Main House members had been there

to witness it at the time, they would have been suspicious. Oh well, what

they don't know can't hurt them. And thus the first part of Tenten's plan

has been revealed. The only question now is…what's next?

-----

At this time, Neji was watching silently through the walls. Part of the

reason why his Byakugan is as powerful as it is, was because of the practice

he's had using it in the past. Even prior to his father's death, he would

often peak through the walls and look in on the habitual actions of members

of the Main House. He had often stared and wondered what was so different

about them. They looked the same as himself... the same eyes, the same flow

of movement, the same dark hair, sometimes tied in the back, other times let

loose to flow behind them in the breeze. But he only watched in curiosity,

trying in vain to find some key feature that separated these members of his

family from the rest. The only difference he could find was the artificial

seal that he now bore on his own forehead. He tried to comprehend, and he

struggled to understand. But all this stopped the day his father died. And

once again he could not find a reason why. His looks of curiosity turned

into looks of resentment. His eyes that once glowed with wonder now burned

with contempt and hatred. And then one day, he saw for the first time a

Branch member killed before his very eyes. In an instant, the once dignified

Hyuuga was reduced to a pathetic fool crying out in pain on the ground. He

remembered that his father had suffered this same pain once by his uncle's

hand... Except for this unfortunate person the pain did not end, it

continued till the man could scream no more. And this lasted for no longer

than a few minutes, but those few minutes would remain in Neji's mind for

the rest of his life. The screams tortured his dreams for days afterwards,

and his own forehead itched with a phantom pain. It was only coincidence

that he later overheard a conversation between two of his cousins talking in

a hallway corridor…the reason why the Branch member was killed… Not only had

he snuck into the Main Section without permission, but he had attempted to

steal one of the forbidden scrolls detailing the moves only a Main House

member was allowed to learn. The punishment for such a crime if caught… was

immediate execution.

-----

This was why from the moment he saw Hinata and Tenten step past the gate he

was incredibly tense. The current situation was bringing back memories… of

tortured screams that echoed through his head. Long before the two girls

reached their intended destination he had already activated his Byakugan. He

didn't know what he could do if the situation went wrong and this caused a

sense of helplessness to well up inside of him. In his mind, Hinata was a

member of the Main House and thus was safe… but Tenten …he did not want to

think what would happen to her.

-----

Upon seeing the two girls enter a dark room, which he suspected to be the

place where the forbidden scrolls were held, he remained alert and watched

for any sign of movement in the surrounding area. Even his Byakugan could

not penetrate the darkness within the room. Or perhaps some kind of seal was

there to prevent it from being viewed. As it was, he could only wait while

Tenten performed her copying jutsu beyond the scope of his eyes. He saw

shadows moving within the room, but could not tell what actions were taking

place. He could however, tell, when they were about to come out. While the

two girls were cringing from the possibility of the seal activating, Neji

also held his breathe. Fortunately for all of them, nothing happened.

-----

Their luck held until they reached just before the center of the courtyard.

They were almost at the gate when suddenly a stone from seemingly nowhere

hit Tenten on the head. This alerted Hinata as well when Tenten shouted:

-----

"Ow!"

-----

It was then that Hinata decided to look behind her a little farther with her

Byakugan and saw her father and the elders coming up behind them! Neither

one of them had noticed at all because they were too relived that they had

not been caught. The situation however was about to get a bit trickier…

-----

With her outfit and bunned head, Tenten was immediately recognized as

someone not from their clan. Hiashi had failed to mention her to the elders

because he had regarded her as relatively unimportant. As such, in a

suspicious tone, one of the elders called out for the two to stop which they

immediately did.

-----

"This is not good," muttered Tenten. And if even Tenten was nervous you

could imagine how hard it was for Hinata to even remain standing.

-----

Despite their nervousness though, both knew that it would probably be best

to remain calm and pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had just

occurred. Tenten put on an innocent face. Hinata didn't bother. It wasn't

even because she was too nervous to try, but rather she knew something

Tenten did not...

-----

**Tenten's POV**

**----- **

How the heck was I supposed to know 'that expression' wouldn't work? I

thought all adults were supposed to be suseptible to the 'puppy face'. Or

maybe it's just because by the time a girl passes the age of 12... it

doesn't work anymore. Or more likely... this was just the Hyuuga. I really

should have known better. If they weren't suseptible to adorable as a bunny

rabbit Hinata... what made me think they were going to be suseptible to the

likes of me? It was probably more out of habit than anything else, for if

I had known about the Hyuugas as much as I know about them now... I would

have realized that, to the Hyuugas, rabbits are nothing more than a decent

meal.

-----

When I saw the poker expressions on their face, I knew immediately, no

childhood tactic was going to work against 'them'. I could only hope that

Hiashi would not ask that question, and that if he asked Hinata would not

respond with complete and utter honesty. I wasn't going to be so lucky this

time. The first words out of Hiashi's mouth and I felt that I was doomed. No

other question could have been worse than...

-----

"Where have you two been?"

-----

Honest to god, she could have said anything. Anywhere at all. But this was

Hinata, and this was then. Her father was the person who she feared the most

out of all people, and she simply could not lie. Not that Hiashi wouldn't

have been able to tell immediately if she was telling the truth or not. So I

suppose it was almost a good thing, and even better was that she simply

couldn't say everything. Her nervousness made her stutter and all that

managed to come out was "T-t-t..th-the l-librr-rar... in th-the ea- the

east..." That was really all that was needed however, before a tremendous

amount of gasping and muttering erupted among the elder Hyuugas standing

there.

-----

Whispers of, "...the library in the east corner is forbidden to..." and

"...she took her there?" Those who were not whispering were looking at me

with those dreadfully scarry eyes full of suspicion and threat. I felt like

banging my head against something. After she said in such a nervous way, who

wouldn't be suspicious? I remember thinking that Neji would KILL me if he

realized what was happening... that is, if I wasn't going to be killed right

there on the spot. My innocent and carefree expression was becoming harder

and harder to maintain. However... it still stayed intact. Just as I was

about to completely despair, I heard among the hushed whispers one of the

Hyuugas saying something along the lines of "She's just a useless girl, what

could she possibly do." Maybe my luck still held somewhat after all. While,

in most situations this would have caused me to be very, very angry. At the

time, I was actually quite grateful. Once they started thinking along those

lines, I knew that all I had to do was foster the impression. The Hyuugas

have a tendency to underestimate people that appear to be weaker. This was

what eventually would allow me to escape unscathed. Their doubt was what led

them to actually check the library to see if anything was taken.

-----

And of course nothing was. I didn't actually take the scrolls. The method I

used only made a copy of it, and what I had taken out of the room was not

the original itself. They wouldn't find anything missing, and indeed they

did not. Not a single scroll was out of place for Hinata had put the scrolls

that we looked at precisely where they had been before. I thought they would

be satisfied... but they weren't. Not that I knew this at the time, but by

simply entering a library that was restricted to Hyuuga Main House members

only, I had committed some sort of crime. Naturally I felt they were being

completely unfair.

-----

"Um, excuse me... eh, gomenasai? I really didn't know that the library was forbidden.

Hinata-sama never told me. But please, don't blame her, I was only curious and

wanted to have a quick look. I couldn't see anything in there anyways, it

was way too dark and Hinata-sama told me that I wasn't allowed to check

anything out. I was kind of disappointed but oh well. I didn't take any

scrolls, honest. You can even search me if you want..."

-----

As much as I wasn't looking forward to the prospect of all these old men

using their bloodline to see through my clothes, I kind of figured it was

better than having them kill me. I cringed as I waited for one of them to

activate their Byakugan to search me. But thankfully none of them did as

some time after my statement Hiashi raised his hand and started rubbing the

bridge of his nose in annoyance.

-----

"Of course you didn't take anything. A seal on the doorway prevents any of

the scrolls inside from being taken out. In addition to that the design of

the room prevents anyone without a Byakugan from seeing anything they are

not supposed to see. However... you really were not supposed to enter the

library at all. I apologize if my daughter failed to tell you this. As of

right now... I shall take you to see the Eldest. In these situations, it is

he who will have to decide your fate. As for the rest of you, you are free

to leave."

-----

"You," Looking in my direction, he said, "Come with me."

-----

Hesitantly, all the other Hyuugas gradually left. I was taken down the long

corridor back in the direction from which we came. Except this time we made

a left at one of the junctions. This place was really very big. If I did not

have anybody leading me no doubt I would become lost within an hour.

I thought that I would be brought to some kind of elaborate hall like I had

heard about, maybe some kind of large throne-room as big as an entire

courtyard. However, this I found not to be the case. I was brought through

the front western courtyard towards a large building, but just before the

the entrance to an extremely large and empty hall, I was taken a sudden

sharp turn left. After a brief walk down the corridor and through the

western courtyard we arrived at a small pagoda-like hut. It didn't look so

fancy at all, and if I had not known any better I would have thought it was

some kind of large garden shed. I briefly considered the idea that maybe

Hiashi was going to lock me in some kind of shed until he finished talking

to whoever this 'Eldest' person was. But upon reaching the front door of the

'garden shed' Hiashi himself went up and gave a bow. At that point, I did

consider the Hyuugas a little crazy... but not crazy enough to bow to a mere

storage shed.

-----

"Come in."

-----

The door opened slowly, almost as if by itself. No one from the outside had

pushed it as far as I could tell. Only Hiashi walked into the room, I was

told to stay behind the entrance to the small dark room inside. I saw him

kneel in front of what appeared at first to be empty shadows. But as I

squinted my eyes just a bit, I could barely make out a shock of grayish

white hair on top of what appeared to be some sort of elevated ledge. The

figure was sitting in a position that I had seen Neji in many times before,

usually during intense meditation.

-----

"Explain your purpose here."

-----

Slowly and carefully the story of everything that occurred (that Hiashi knew,

of course) was told. After that a long pause ensued. Just when I was about to open

my mouth and say something to my own defense, I was addressed by the Eldest.

-----

"Tenten...ka?"

-----

This stunned me... for the reason that Hiashi had never once stated my name

within his account of my appearance within the Hyuuuga compound.

How the heck did he know my name? Nevertheless, despite my

shock, I replied as clearly as I could.

-----

"Sou... sou desu ka."

-----

"I have heard Hiashi's account and have considered the situation thoroughly.

Now, I want you to give your own account of your purpose for coming here.

But before that, step into this room."

-----

Before this point, I could not detect any sign of movement from

the Eldest within the shadows. However, upon making his

last request of me, he turned around in place. He did it without

any movement from any part of his body, sitting in the same position.

It was only then that I realized that the old man was actually suspended

in midair! With merely a barely detectable flare of chakara he now

faced the entrance of the door. His features were plain, and his face

contained wrinkles which showed his age. He also had various spots

on his face as old people generally do. And he had his eyes closed,

with might have been a bit strange for most, but I knew that he could

see me because he was a Hyuuga. Then he opened his eyes. I

stared and as if some unknown force was forcing me I

could not look away. I slowly entered the room and kneeled

alongside Hiashi-sama who at the time was gestured by the Eldest to rise.

I watched as he went and stood to the left of the doorway

blocking it halfway. It was almost as if he was guarding in case

I wished to leave without permission. As if I would.

The Eldest addressed me, and as he did so I turned around.

"Look at me closely. In front of these white eyes, you cannot lie. So do

not, or it will count against you. Ultimately your answer will decide wether

you will leave here alive."

-----

Maybe I should have been afraid. But for some reason I wasn't. Inside I felt

at peace because no matter what I did my heart was true and my intentions

were pure. There seemed nothing wrong in my mind with helping a friend. And

in the face of a law that was unfair, shouldn't it be changed?"

-----

"All I wanted to do when I came here was to train with Neji-san. I had

recently come up with a new attack and wanted to try it out. And to be

completely honest, I was also a little curious about this clan. I really

haven't met any Hyuugas other than Neji... and I wanted to know if all of

you were like him. I had always thought he was rather stuck up and a jerk.

But after today I think I've realized why he acts the way he does, and I

think it's because he hides a lot of pain inside. For a family whose name

means facing the sun, you folks sure have a lot of secrets. To get any of

you to even make small talk is like trying to pry open a clam. My only

intention was to satisfy my curiosity. And if in doing so I manage to help

Neji become less tense everytime we train, then even better. But if you're

really so paranoid..."

-----

After thinking for a while, I suddenly got a strange quirk in my noggin and

a gleam in my eyes. I think the Eldest noticed, because he seemed to

straighten even more and all of the sudden narrowed his eyes.

-----

"If you're really so paranoid, why don't you search me? I'm sure with

that Byakugan eye of yours that can see through walls you can tell if I'm hiding

anything on me. But before you do so, here's my weapons scrolls. You're free

to check those for anything suspicious. When you're done doing all of that

will you be satisfied?"

-----

He looked at me with what seems to be a curious expression for a moment.

Then he closed his eyes.

-----

I crossed my arms. I really didn't want to be searched in such a wierdly

perverted manner, but what the heck. The more I thought about it the more

the idea of any Hyuuga being a pervert made me want to laugh. Being as

stuffy as they were, I'd be surprised if they even reacted to grown women,

much less little 13 year old me.

-----

Nothing happened. This to me was odd. I remember every time Neji activated

his Byakugan he had to do a seal of some sort and veins along his temples

popped up. But... well... none of that happened. Instead all I noticed was a

gentle flow of chakara around me. It was strange, I felt as if I was being

prodded or something, but couldn't figure out what it was. After a brief

moment, the Eldest opened his eyes again and looked at me. He seemed less

tense before, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

-----

"Hiashi. You are free to leave. This girl is harmless to our clan."

-----

"Arigatou, Eldest. Do you wish me to escort her back to the entrance?"

-----

"That's alright. In fact, it's getting late. In truth we should not have

been so rude; after all, you said Hinata invited her in did you not?

Therefore she is a visitor here. It wouldn't do for the Hyuuga clan to be

known for being rude to guests, now would it?"

-----

"No sir." Hiashi turned to me then, "You are welcome to stay here for dinner

if you wish. The dinning area is in the building directly outside of the

Main compound entrance. Be sure to arrive on time, dinner starts at 6."

After saying this he gave a curt bow to the Eldest, and then left. I

wondered how I was going to get to said dinning area. I hardly knew how to

get around, and no doubt I would get lost before I managed to find the

location of the dining area. But the worse of it seemed to have blown over

at least.

-----

"Sou ka. Hiashi said that you are Neji's team mate. This appears to be true.

-----

Now tell me again... what do you think of him?"

-----

"Umm, as I said before. I think he's a bit of a jerk. But now after all of

this I think I'm starting to get why he's such a jerk. And actually, I'm

really sort of used to it by now. Even his glares don't scare me as much as

they used to."

-----

"Ah, I see... But what I had meant was... what is your relationship with

him?"

-----

At this question, I was slightly shocked. What did this old man mean? Was he

teasing me? The way he said relationship... that wasn't suggestive was it? I

almost blushed. But I answered honestly as I could.

-----

"Well... that... I don't really know. I think recently we've started to

become friends. But I can't be so sure... it's hard to tell with guys like

him."

-----

"And yet you go to such lengths... Ah but never mind that. In truth, I myself

sometimes wonder if our ancestors weren't mistaken in creating this system

of Main and Branch. Ever since Hizashi's death... there have been, events

happening within the clan that you are not entitled to know. Suffice to say

you must make sure that none of the Main House members other than myself

know of your actions or it could spell disaster for you and Neji. Of

course... by now you probably know this already."

-----

"How...? And it's not that I'm not grateful… demo... Why?"

-----

"Because, I too wish to see where fate leads this… In truth the likelihood of

Neji learning the techniques from those scrolls alone without guidance

from a Main House member is a one in a million chance at best. So,

even if you gave him the information on those scrolls it is unlikely that

he'll actually learn to do those moves on his own. Unless... he really is…

There is a favor which I would like to ask of you. But considering that

your relationship with Neji is not as deep as I had thought,

you have every right to refuse.

-----

If possible, I wish for you to act as a messenger between Neji and I.

Tell him when you see him again, that I support his efforts and will help him

ut as much as I can. Because if what I suspect is true, then within a generation

a change will come about within the Hyuuga clan, the likes of which has not been

since quite a few hundred years.

-----

Author's note:

-

Sorry it took so long to update. I don't know when I'm going to write the next chapter. Maybe sooner or later. I guess it depends on my motivation. Dinner scene should be next, if I ever get around to it. I wonder what would a Japanese style dinner with a big family be like? Probably have to look into Japanese dining etiquitte or something. The way the Hyuugas are, probably something that follows all the rules of tradition to a T... :P


	6. Diving into Water

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and co. were created by the mind of the manga artist by the name of Kishimoto. These characters are in no way my own, and thus I have no claim to them at all. I'm merely borrowing them to help improve my own writting, and enjoy myself while I'm at it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know I said that the dinner would be in this chapter. But somehow in the course of things the conclusion for this chapter came about a little early. The dinner scene _is_ currently in the process of being written. However I decided to post what I already have so far instead of making people so impatient they're willing to kill me with a spork... That review was really amusing. I love reviews so much.

And here's the chapter...

* * *

_ **Previously**_

"…There is a favor which I would like to ask of you. But considering that your relationship with Neji is not as deep as I had thought, you have every right to refuse.

If possible, I wish for you to act as a messenger between Neji and I. Tell him when you see him again, that I support his efforts and will help him out as much as I can. Because if what I suspect is true, then within a generation a change will come about within the Hyuuga clan, the likes of which has not been since quite a few hundred years."

**Immersion**

-

At some point, the realization of the magnitude of what I was about to get myself into,

began to sink like a rock sinks in water. I understood, to some degree,

that if I submerged myself even further there's a chance that I could drown.

But on the other hand, what's life without a little bit of adventure?

-

I would have been crazy to agree on the spot, submit myself to such danger not knowing fully what

the consequences might be. I would have been crazy to refuse and pass by what might be my one

and only chance at doing something important as a shinobi, even if only in the shadows. There was not

a thought in my mind about attempting any tricks or cleverness. Such things would be caught

by any Hyuuga as quickly a frog catches a fly... and this wasn't just any Hyuuga. Thus

I decided I'd answer in the only way I could.

-

"I'll do whatever I can if I can. However, I'd like to talk to Neji about this first if you don't mind.

After all this really is mainly about him isn't it?"

-

"Hai, this is true. Discuss this with my grandson, and don't allow him to be too hasty in his reply.

There are certain elements of this that could prove disastrous if entered with the wrong state of mind."

-

I do believe I might have blinked a few times. Neji was his grandson? The confusion

and question must have been obvious, for the Hyuuga elder replied without my even asking him.

-

"Yes, he is my grandson. You of course, would not know this. You probably did not even know

of my existence before you were forced to come here. Not unfortunate… the secrecy has a purpose,

as do most of the secrets we Hyuugas keep from outside of this clan. Let me inform you

as such an outsider, there is more here than meets the eye."

-

Well he hardly needed to say that. I had learned this particular point of knowledge

long before this conversation occurred. However, hearing him say it made me feel as though

what I had already concluded gradually was all the sudden highlighted with a blunt yellow highlighter

at full ink… or a thousand exclamation points were added at the end of a sentence

when you were only expecting one or two at most. This and what he said next…

-

"There are certain people in this clan you should know about. Certain things you should know

about this clan if you are to involve yourself further. You must not tell what I say to you to anyone else,

except perhaps Neji, but he already knows."

-

There was a slight pause after this statement. As expected, he was quite reluctant to tell me

too much at the time. However there was actually more to that slight pause that I was able to take notice,

and it is only on hindsight that I realize there was something more there…

-

"Just understand that within this clan there are those with power equal or perhaps

even greater than Hiashi himself. If you want to know more about this… it would be best

if you ask Neji. Of course… this would be after he decides

to accept this plan and go along with it."

"Hai… Demo… Eldest-sama, you act as thou you already know he'll accept."

-

"Ah… I am but a mortal yet. I do not know what course fate will take. But

if one predicts favorably of an outcome, to certain degrees it is more likely to occur.

This is the principle you went by when you committed that not-so-small crime this morning

was it not? And somehow for all this you still manage to keep your head. Even this old man,

is somehow confounded by your luck, young kunoichi, and

may it still protect you in the trials to come."

-

"Hai… arigatougozaimasu. Eto… Sumimasen, ima naji desuka?"

-

**3rd person's POV**

-**   
**

Before this, she hadn't even bothered to look at her clock. She was too tense

as to the outcome of the conversation to worry about that. However, as the conversation

seemed to be coming to somewhat of a close. She suddenly remembered that dinner

she was supposed to be attending at six o'clock on the same day.

The much dreaded dinner with the Hyuugas she wasn't quite sure she wanted to attend.

Of course, it was a matter of courtesy as well.

-

There was something she was still quite curious about what the eldest had mentioned earlier

but had failed to elaborate.

-

"You say that there are two people with greater power than Hiashi-sama. If I am to go

to dinner this evening with the clan, shouldn't I know a bit more about who they are?"

-

"Hn… not greater child, simply on the same level, and certain instances politically

they hold much sway… you'll know them when you see them. But

it is of little importance to you at this time. What you will see, you will see when you get there."

-

"And how exactly _do _I get there? I'm not exactly familiar with these surroundings…"

-

"I understand. However, I am not allowed to leave this place until I have accomplished

what I had originally intended. I will point you in the general direction.

But unfortunately this is all I can do."

-

At this, her curiosity somewhat struck her again. But she did not pursue as she did before,

because even as a busybody she knew where her limits stood. Already she was quite sure her luck

was almost at its limit… and she suspected she would need all of what was left just to get to dinner,

and of course survive that particular ordeal. There was quite a bit of doubt in her mind

at the time, that simply with a vague direction she was going to find her way through this place...

Perhaps since these were Hyuugas they sometimes take for granted

that others can't do things like see through walls. But as it were, given what he said before,

she accepted that there really _was _no way for him to do anything more.

Immediately after telling her very briefly which way she ought to go,

he slipped back calmly into the meditating phase he was in before her

unexpected interruption. Nervously Tenten walked out of the small room, and proceeded on.

-

She tried to follow directions. They were really quite simple. But

the Hyuuga compound to Tenten was like a moving maze of gardens, court yards and corridors.

Soon despite her best intentions not to... she got lost.

-

**Tenten's POV**

-

A ninja doesn't panic. She calms her mind, takes in her surroundings and acts accordingly.

When in a forest there are always signs to tell you which way to go. Subtle signs

like animal tracts, vegetation, wind, and the direction of the sun.

The ninja academy was fairly good at teaching young shinobi the finer points

of surviving when lost in the woods. However, they forgot the lesson on

"How not to get lost when visiting your stoic team mate's house".

Getting lost in the woods is a walk in the park compared to getting lost in the Hyuuga compound.

Here, all the herbs, flowers and pretty fake mountains, were arranged according to human design.

The direction of the sun was of no help either. Although it might have been...

had I not been flustered into forgetting if the dinning hall were in the north, east, south or west.

A ninja shouldn't be easily intimidated into forgetting important information.

But it's not easy when you're being started at by several pairs of scary looking white eyes...

looking at you as if you were some kind of exotic animal as you walk down the hall.

I saw two women whispering to each other, before suddenly hushing up as I walked pass.

They didn't meet my eyes, but rather blatantly told me with their body language that I was an outsider.

Not that I expected anything less. In Konoha, the high clans were considered

by many to be almost like a ninja aristocracy. Any clan with special jutsus and techniques

were respected. But those with advanced bloodlines were even more so.

When a certain group of people feel as though they have something

the rest of society doesn't, it creates a kind of

superiority complex existing within the group. It's the way things are,

and it is part of human nature. When you look at it that way, the Hyuugas

were just being what they are... human.

-

On the other hand, the fact that they were human, and tended to go by human tendencies...

created a problem for me… a very annoying problem. The fact that those two women

were blatently talking about me behind my back, made me _not _want to ask them for directions,

or any of the Hyuugas for that matter. I was 13 at the time, and a teenager. Anger made me

want to do irrational and silly things... like stick out my tongue or blowing a rasperrie

at the next person who dared to stare at me like that again. Fortunately I wasn't that immature.

I smiled and bowed politely instead. Just because they were rude, didn't mean I had to be rude back.

-

And thus I kept on walking... more walking... more walking still, until

it was about 10 minutes past 5:30 and I still couldn't figure out where I was.

Even a complete baka (of which I knew a few) would have known that

being late under the circumstances could have un-foretold dangers,

or maybe not un-foretold... so much as demise under the category of "Death by Hyuuga".

I figured that since my luck seems to have ran out at the moment... I'd start using

what a baka couldn't, my head.

-

Knowing at least a few things about this place now, just from casual observance

I realized that there were two things that could help me solve this little dilemma.

First, I knew that this was the Main House section of the compound, and

that this section was surrounded by a wall. If things were as they should be,

this same wall should be the wall that contains the main gates that separate the Main from the Branch.

Hiashi-sama had said that the dinning halls were directly in front of that gate.

Remembering back to when Hinata and I went through those same gates,

there were guards posted at the door. Likely there would either be

guards placed at every gate entrance, or just that one. Either way

following along the outer wall of the compound should eventually lead me to

either some door where there were guards, or _the _gate that I needed to go through

in order to reach the dining halls. For this reason I did something

I maybe should have done long before. I jumped on top of one of the roofs

and started running along it, thus giving me a clearer view of my surroundings.

Some of the Hyuugas of course, stared wide-eyed, as I did something that

would probably be considered odd or maybe even breaking some rule or other.

So what, they were already staring, and even the Hyuugas wouldn't be crazy enough

to kill someone for jumping on top of a roof... right? Unless of course

it just so happened to be some sacred or forbidden building.

When it comes to the Hyuugas...sometimes you're really just never too sure.

-

Within a few minutes the outer walls were visible from the top of the roof.

Quickly jumping off, I landed gracefully on the ground. Or rather I would have...

if a little girl didn't happen to choose just that particular moment to run

at a breakneck pace in front of my path.

-

"Kya!"

-

"Eee!"

-

Turning at the last minute before final impact, a crash was avoided.

Unfortunately this caused a slightly awkward landing. I sprained my ankle.

-

"Itaii"

-

"Ehh, daijoubu ka?"

-

"Hai, hai" I tried to stand up again. Thankfully this was possible... however it hurt like hell.

Walking was a slightly harder problem.

-

"Hey... you're not a Hyuuga!"

-

"Hai, that I'm not. I'm Tenten how are you?"

-

"What are you doing here?"

-

"Umm... it's kind of a long story. Who are you?"

-

"You want to know my name? Not that it's any of your business,

but I'm Hanabi. Sorry but I'm in a rush. If you're here to steal anything,

just go to the Branch section, you might be surprised to know

that we actually hide all our valuables there... Ja."

-

"Hey wait! Wait a minute!"

-

"Ehh? What! I told you I'm in a hurry!"

-

"You wouldn't happen to be going to the dinning hall would you?"

-

"Oh... I misjudged you. You're not a thief."

-

"Of course I'm not a thief!" I crossed my fingers behind my back... just in case

what I did this morning would be considered stealing.

-

"You must be a beggar." Cue the sweat drop on my part.

-

"Haven't seen too many beggars around here,

but I guess there's always a first. You can follow me... if you can catch up."

-

At that, she took off. Naturally I followed, but with a slightly befuddled expression.

First she took me for a thief in broad daylight... and then she mistook me for a beggar of all things!

I didn't know whether to feel insulted, or just laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

And what was more; ironically her first conclusion wasn't that off the mark.

The cause was just, but nevertheless... Since I was in a hurry as well,

the decision was made to just let her come to her own realization once we got there.

Although I was almost afraid of what she would think I was next if not corrected.

I most certainly was NOT a _beggar_.

-

It hurt! For a moment in my confusion, I had somehow managed to forget

that my ankle was sprained, or perhaps even broken. Fortunately before this,

I had learned a little bit of medical ninjutsu on my own… just enough that

I could make it so that my ankle didn't hurt anymore. I knew this was going to kill me later,

but at that point I had no choice. If you think that this makes me a genius,

you couldn't be further from wrong. The only reason I never bothered to try out

for becoming a medical ninja was because this one crappy jutsu

took me over two years to learn… and even as such it has side effects.

The pain becomes multiplied later on when the jutsu is released.

It's a good thing this jutsu just so happens to be _very _useful,

and I'd practiced it quite a lot. The maximum amount of time I can hold it for

is three hours. I just hoped the dinner wasn't going to be too long…

-

My original wild guess was oddly enough correct. There were only guards posted at the gate

between the internal sections. This was surprising to me. Why post guards here

but not at the Main House entrance gate that we passed by along the way?

Were the Hyuugas more afraid of their own people than the people from the outside?

Why? Or perhaps those other gates had some kind of special seal on them

like the forbidden library that I had gone into earlier. All these questions

were almost simultaneously running through my head. At that point I decided

that I would definitely try to convince Neji to go along with the Eldest's plan.

The more I observed about the Hyuugas… the more I wanted to know more.

There was no way my curiosity would be satisfied by this one day. There's always been a side of me

that's been intrigued with research… and not just of the bookworm type. I like to discover things,

rediscover things. Knowledge is something you can never quite have enough of.

If I couldn't find out what this was all about, my questions would kill me like a cancer.

At this point, I realized something. I was no longer afraid of submerging myself too deeply...

not when the water

was already above my head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah... I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible. Ja ne


	7. Open Eyes

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. The original creator goes by the name of Masashi Kishimoto. Just type it out in google or something. His life story's actually pretty neat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_to Raven Ariana:_

Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And yes... my interpretation of her is that she _is _rather head strong. After all, out of all the kunoichi in the series she's the only one that I can think of off the top of my head that right from the beginning had such a big dream. And then from the databook you learn that her most desired opponents are two of the top most powerful female charaters in the series. I like her character too. Out of all the Konoha kunoichi, she's my favorite. But she never gets much spotlight... which is probably why I'm writting this.

Oh, I'm so glad people actually like the Eldest. You'll learn more about him eventually. I was actually kinda worried 'cause he's my first Hyuuga OC. But the way the story seems to be winding about I'm probably going to have to introduce more Hyuugas.

Thaks so much for the compliments and the review. Encouragement is always very much appreciated.

_to L0v3L3ss _

I read your review and I was like... wow! My story's good enough to get death threats! Whee! Lol. I'm glad you're not gonna kill me with a fork. I've got my own though... and I know how to use it! Please be a little bit patient. Do you know how hard it is to get some of the stuff I have inside my head down into words? I've discovered that it's one thing when you're daydreaming in class... it's _quite _another when you're trying to write it out.

_to tomboy901_

Arigatou!

_K.C_

Will Neji accept? That is the question to be answered... unfortunately not in this chapter though. Well, whatever, I'll get there. :p She's gotta have some luck... otherwise there wouldn't even be a story. - And maybe... it'll be just the thing to balance out Neji's bad luck. That ankle problem's gonna tie in later too. Gah! I wish I could write all the stuff down that's in my head in an instant with perfect clarity. It's so hard though. Oh yes, and about Hanabi... you'll see.

I'm going to have to apologize ahead of time if I make Hanabi a bit out of character. She has to be in order for the story to work out, and there's a purpose behind her being like this instead of just another 'stuffy Hyuuga'. And also, there's really not that much known about her. Even less than we know about Tenten. And if it helps, her name does mean firecracker.

Oh hai! Hai, Setsuna-chan09, I'm going, I'm going!

Hopefully this is interesting enough for ya. :3

* * *

**Tenten's POV****  
**

-

The mite-sized Hyuuga girl was certainly a quick little sprite. If I had not been using my jutsu at that time

there was no way I could have caught up to her while dragging my foot.

As it were, I managed to catch up with her just before we got to the main entrance of the building

which I immediately assumed to be the dinning hall. It was fortunate for me that we had arrived

and so I didn't need to run anymore.

-

She turned around and looked at me, "Not bad... But you should still work on it.

Do laps regularly or something, you look out of breathe."

-

If it weren't for the fact that I often got the same thing from Lee, such a statement

no doubt would have gotten me extremely angry. As it were, I told her exactly what I told Lee.

-

"I prefer to jump through the trees. Running on the ground doesn't suit me."

-

"Yes… you do like jumping from high places don't you? I change my mind again,

maybe you really are a thief."

-

After saying this she gave me a funny looking grin. I hesitantly grinned back.

She was annoying, but not necessarily in a bad way.

-

"Come on. I'll show you inside. We should really hurry, dinner's about to start."

-

With that being said, she quickly grabbed my hand and started dragging me inside.

I almost lost control of the jutsu from that sudden and unexpected move.

-

Strangely enough I was actually enjoying the experience of being lugged around

by someone barely half my size and weight. Compared to most of the Hyuugas I've met up till then,

Hanabi was a breath of fresh air. So it seems not all the Hyuugas were stiff or shy. Hanabi certainly wasn't.

Although she did seem to have what by then I had termed 'the Hyuuga superiority complex',

all the members of the clan seemed to have it to some degree.

-

And I was beginning to become suspicious. Since when did you drag someone you considered

to be either a thief or a beggar, into the place where you ate?

-

And thus it was a short while before abruptly she halted in front of me.

Once again we almost crashed. I almost expected her to comment

on my slight clumsiness and call me a thief or a beggar again.

-

"Nee-san! Look there's my sister... Oi, nee-san! Over here!"

-

So that's where Hinata went. I was a little eager to see her again.

After being separated in the courtyard during that harrowing incident I hadn't heard from her since.

Hearing her name being called, Hinata turned her head towards us and her eyes widened in surprise.

-

"Hanabi! Eto…T-Tenten-san! D-daijoubu ka?"

-

After giving me a worried but thorough look, she seemed to have determined that I was okay.

Then she glanced from me to Hanabi and back again, and began to appear very confused.

-

Giving me a quick glance, Hanabi replied, "We ran into each other. Literally."

-

"S-sou desu ka?"

-

"Hai," I replied.

-

"You two seem to know each other…" said Hanabi.

-

"It's a long story."

-

"Oh, how long?"

-

"Since this morning."

-

"That's not too long."

-

"Believe me, it's a long story."

-

"Fine, keep your secrets then. It's not like I can't just get it from Hinata afterwards anyways,

right nee-san?"

-

"Eto…"

-

"Although to tell you the truth… Hinata hardly ever tells me anything. For example,

there's this guy she's been in love with since the second year of academy,

and she won't even tell me who he is! Every time I ask her...

ell, you can see for yourself. She's doing it right now."

-

I looked, and there right as clockwork, was the cutest and reddest blush I had ever seen.

She really was as red as a tomatoe! I remember being extremely curious about who this 'guy' was.

But for fear of an explosion should any more blood rush to the poor girl's head...

I didn't pursue it any further, and tried my best to contain my laughter. But then

the idle thought of Neji blushing like that just had to pass through my head. At that,

I had to control my laughter so hard I accidentally lossened the jutsu I had on my ankle.

The sudden pain helped me clear my head, but made me grimace in front of the two Hyuuga girls.

-

They both looked at me with concern. Hanabi less so, she seemed more curious than worried.

-

"T-tenten-san... D-daijoubu ka?"

-

"Hai... Daijoubu." I don't think either one of them believed me. But neither of them said anything.

A pause followed, as we slowly collected our thoughts.

-

The dinner was going to start in about another minute or so.

-

"A-ano… Tenten-san!" She said that part with surprising clarity.

"A-are you… staying here for dinner?"

-

I nodded. Upon confirmation, her expression became a bit more nervous than previous,

but after a few seconds she seemed to have calmed down.

-

"I-I'll show you where you should sit. Come."

She started to leave, but Hanabi stopped her.

-

"Hey! Wait a minute."

-

I gave a sigh of exasperation, "What, do you still think I'm a thief?"

-

Upon hearing that, she gave me a puzzled look. Then she blinked, and looked at me as if I were somehow odd.

-

"You really took me seriously when I said that? Baka desu ne? You're worse at taking a joke than my father."

-

A joke. How could I have been so slow? It amazed me how I hadn't picked up the jesting tone in her voice.

But upon reflection, it really should have been pretty obvious by the time, even had she not said it in a joking manner.

So then I felt rather stupid. The truth was, I had allowed my perceptions of what I thought a Hyuuga should be to blind me.

-

And then I had the idiocy to reply to her statement, "...I thought Hyuugas... didn't make jokes."

-

At this she seemed a little upset. "Of course we do. What do you think we are, inanimate objects?

Maybe it really is better to have guests over more often. People really have some odd ideas about us.

Ne, Hinata-neesan?"

-

"H-hai..." At this Hinata smiled politely at me. Hanabi then tapped her on the shoulder.

-

"Nee-san… shouldn't I be the one to show Tenten-san where to sit?

You know you have to sit at the head of the table now that you're a Genin."

-

At this, Hinata's expression slowly became sad. "H-hai. I... I forgot..."

-

As she began to walk forward a little bit ahead of us the cheerful lightness that the earlier part of our conversation brought

slowly faded away. Hanabi stared at her sister's back for a while, and then slowly followed her too.

I didn't immediately follow, since I hadn't a clue. I thought were were going to eat in the room we were standing in.

However, Hinata walked further to open a screen door that revealed another room,

smaller than the current one on the other side. Hinata entered that room, and Hanabi as well

except she stopped just before to give me a look. Without words she told me to come.

I followed the both of them past the screen door and it slowly closed by itself behind me.

-

It seems, the more I got to know about the Hyuuga, the more I realized that I didn't know anything about them at all.

I also came to the understanding, slowly, that in here the Hyuugas weren't the only ones who were prejudice. I too

had my own misconceptions, and tendencies to think of people immediately in terms of what rather than who they were.

I had been annoyed at the Hyuugas for staring at me. But in truth this whole time it was me who was staring back.

Thus upon realizing my own hypocrisy I felt a sense of shame. There was only hope in my mind that this would help me

become a little bit more of an open-minded person in the future. I slowly sat down next to Hanabi.

In front of me was a semi-round, semi-long table that stretched out across the room. The surprise at seeing a table

instead of the traditional style setting must have been evident on my face, for I heard Hanabi say,

-

"We just got this a few years ago. They had it imported from the Rain country.

I think my dad was there on a mission or something and he really liked it. So he ordered a few sets.

But they didn't have enough wood at the time so they could only make three."

-

She paused for a while before saying what she said next,

-

"The kids from the Branch don't have any tables or chairs. They still eat the same way we used to eat.

But the food they get is actually better 'cause for some reason they have way better cooks."

-

The clock reached six and the miso soup was served. In this aspect at least, it appears the Hyuugas were pretty normal.

Large bowls of soup were placed such that everybody at the table could get some for themselves

using their own smaller bowls. But there was only one large spoon in each bowl so we were to take turns.

-

Before the dinner officially started, Hinata was required to introduce me as a guest. I stood up

and a spattering of hushed whispers spread through the room. It was silent when she stated in her stumbling fashion

that I was Neji's teammate. The silence was only brief, because after that the whispers started up even louder

than before. But then, Hinata also said something that made me feel incredible.

-

"A-and... s-she is also... my friend."

-

She had to say the last part a bit more loudly, otherwise it might not have been heard in the din. This time, the silence

was longer.

-

I knew some of them probably weren't too pleased that I was there.

Others were probably surprised that I was Neji's team mate. I didn't know for what reason

Hinata refered to me as her friend... And by that, I didn't know whether it was only for the sake of the people there

Or if she really did consider me as such. I looked at her, and she looked back. She gave me a shy but sincere smile. 

That was all that I needed.

-

"Itadakimasu." And the meal began.

-

Slowly sipping the soup, I glanced around.

The separation between adults and children was fairly easy to understand.

They probably wanted to discuss stuff during dinner that they didn't want children to hear.

But why was there a separation between Main and Branch? Looking around I noticed that

there were actually quite a few empty chairs.

Why wasn't Neji sitting in one of them?

-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh, I hope that was okay...


End file.
